LATICE
by AiyanaSedai
Summary: The X-men rescue a prisoner that Magneto has kept for five years...and she's really out of this world (X-menDBZ crossover)
1. Chapter One

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation

Chapter One-

Latice looked down from her perch on one of the large metal objects that crowded the rather small room. She scowled to herself as the blue-skinned on with reddish hair dragged someone through the door. She was followed by the bulky form of the Blob who likewise dropped someone into the room. Looking up, Mystique sneered at her.

"Don't kill the prisoners before Magneto has a chance to talk to them," she warned, before they stalked out of the room. The door whirred shut behind them and Latice could heart the lock activate automatically. She turned her attention to the newcomers. One was a boy who appeared to be covered in….snow?!? Latice frowned. It seemed to be melting, exposing the boy's pale skin. His companion was a female. She had jet black hair cut short, and both seemed to be around thirteen or fourteen. Well, okay, she conceded as more of the snow and ice melted, exposing the boy's face. He was a couple years older than the girl.

Suddenly, he shot up. Then, with a groan, his head fell into his hands in obvious pain. Latice held perfectly still, unsure as to what to do. After a few moments, he turned and saw his companion. He shook her gently.

"Jubes." The girl did not respond. "Jubilee! Come on, wake up," he pleaded. When she remained silent, he sighed, frustrated. Then, he grinned.

"Look, it's Tom Cruise!" he exclaimed. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. "What? Where?!" Realizing it was a trick, she turned a scowl onto the boy and smacked his head.

"That wasn't funny, Bobby," she complained. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where are we?" Jubilee shrugged. "The last thing I remember was fighting Quicksilver and Blob…" her voice trailed off and her almond-shaped eyes widened. "The Brotherhood must have captured us!" Bobby groaned. "Forget them! Storm's gonna kill us. She told us to avoid them at all costs!" Jubilee was looking at him funny. He noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She grinned and pointed. Bobby looked at his almost bare body and yelped. Icy snow instantly covered him once more as she laughed.

"Nice whitey-tightys," she smirked. He scowled, but before he could retort, the door flew open. They jumped up as Magneto strode into the room, followed by his son and Mystique.

"Magneto, let us go!" Bobby demanded. The master of magnetism arched his eyebrow delicately. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" he wondered mockingly. Jubilee hissed and sparks crackled at her fingertips. Suddenly, chains leapt up from across the room and wrapped around the two, effectively pinning their arms to their sides. "Now, now, none of that," he scolded. Suddenly, his manner changed, hardened.

"Latice!" She flinched, then hurriedly dropped from her high perch. He scowled at her. "Keep an eye on these two. If you kill them, or let them escape, you'll curse the mother that birthed you."

With that, he strode out of the room, followed closely by Mystique. Pietro grinned rakishly at the two prisoners, then sped out of the room. The chains dropped to the floor with a clatter, and she scowled.

_Great. Now I have to babysit._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bobby gaped at the figure that stood before them. She had seemingly dropped from nowhere. He took in her lithe, powerful body. Coal black eyes stared at them coldly, spiky reddish-black hair falling past her shoulders and ending just above her knees. She wore strange clothes that seemed to conform to her body much like the X-men's uniforms. His eyes widened even more as he focused on the furry dark brown tail that swished angrily behind her. 

"Um…hi," he said cautiously. She just stared at them with unnerving cold eyes. He saw Jubilee shift uncomfortably beside him from the corner of his eyes. "I'm Iceman. This is Jubilee." The girl's eyes narrowed when he finished.

"She called you something else." Her husky voice rasped as if it was not used much. The tail now flicked, and curled comfortably around her trim waist. She shifted and the dim light glinted off the band of shiny silver metal around her arm. Bobby couldn't help but notice that she had sharp fang-like incisors that exposed threateningly from under her lip when she spoke.

"Well, my real name is Bobby Drake, and hers is Jubilation Lee," he explained. "We have codenames. You know."

She stared at them for a long moment. "I am Latice. Stay out of my way, humans, and you might live." Suddenly, she crouched and leapt back up to her previous perch in one fluid movement.


	2. Chapter Two

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation.

_______________

Chapter Two:

Latice growled to herself. She was going soft. No true Saiyan would have let them live, as their inferiority was an insult, being stuck in the same room with some weak humans. Yet she could not help but admire the way they were prepared to confront Magneto, albeit foolish. After she had resumed her place, the two had blinked, shrugged, and began poking around. Somehow, they seemed to maintain their cheerfulness in captivity as they searched for a way of escape. Finally, she spoke.

"You are wasting whatever menial amount of energy you possess, humans," she told them scathingly. The female Jubilee straightened and frowned.

"Why do you keep calling us humans? We're mutants," she demanded to know. 

"Mutated _humans_," Latice shot back. The girl's expression became thoughtful. "I never thought of that," she murmured, more to herself than anyone. Suddenly, she focused on Latice. "But aren't you a mu-"

With a snarl of fury, Latice was suddenly launching through the air, and she had the female pinned to the ground. She spoke in a hiss, barely contained rage contorting her face.

"I am _not_ a human, girl, and don't you ever forget it. I am a Saiyan, an elite! You ever imply that I am from your pitiful planet again, and I'll snap that little neck of yours. _After_ beating you within an inch of your life. _Got it?_"

Before anyone could say another word, the door opened. They looked up to see Quicksilver and Avalanche pulling in two carts of food. They took in the scene, then the speed demon shook his head, in mock sadness.

"You called her human, didn't ya, Jubilee?" he asked with a jerk of his head. Latice reluctantly obeyed the silent command, and stood quietly, expression cold. Bobby helped Jubilee to her feet and she brushed herself off.

"Sorry," she told Latice. "I didn't mean anything by it." Latice scowled at her, then moved her gaze to meet the icy blue ones of her captor's son. He grinned and shoved his heavily loaded cart toward her. She stopped it easily and moved to a secluded corner. Bobby and Jubilee looked at him in question, and he flashed his pearly white teeth again.

"Saiyans eat a lot," he informed them as Avalanche pushed the other cart toward them. "Don't worry about whatever food you don't eat. Latice will gladly eat it."

Bobby shook his icy covering from his face and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Uh, Lance, Pietro?…Do you think you could get me some clothes? I think Jubes might be getting a little cold." The two Brotherhood mutants exchanged amused glances, then Lance nodded.

"Whatever ya say, Popsicle." As they left, Jubilee called out, "Hey, make sure it ain't nothing Toad touched or smells like." They heard the two laugh as they disappeared and began eating. Suddenly, Bobby focused on Latice.

"Is that _raw_?" he asked in horror. She looked up from the meat she was holding and flashed bared teeth in a sadistic grin.

"Burning it ruins the flavor," she commented calmly before resuming her meal, her strong teeth ripping into the red flesh. Jubilee paled and glanced at Bobby. He didn't look too good either. Looking down at her food, she avoided all the meat, even though it was cooked, and settled for the salad and fruit. Bobby looked back and forth between his meal and the Saiyan woman, then shrugged and began to eat. Jubilee just shook her head at him.

An hour later, the two Brotherhood mutants came back. Latice had eaten everything on her cart, and everything the other two had not eaten from theirs. She scowled at the 'ruined meat,' but ate it anyway. Lance threw Bobby a pair of jeans, and a light blue 

t-shirt, then the two disappeared with the carts.

__________________

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation.

_______________

Chapter Three:

"So what are you doing here?" Bobby asked the next morning. He and Jubilee were sitting against a wall, while Latice hung from one of the rods in the wall, her tail wrapped around it securely. She looked at him for a moment, then gestured to the silver armband.

"He promised to remove this. I, like a fool, believed him." Her face, normally expressionless or angry, flickered with sadness.

"Magneto?" Jubilee asked softly. Latice nodded slightly, and an uncomfortable silence fell. Finally, Bobby spoke.

"When the X-men come to get us, you can come," he told her. She gazed into his eyes for a long moment, then closed them and did not speak for a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The two young mutants did not know how much time had passed before the door beeped, then whirred, announcing a visitor. Looking up and expecting one of their captors, they were unprepared for who they saw.

"Rogue! Wolverine!" Jubilee exclaimed as the two ran into the room. She and Bobby jumped up.

"Well, come on," Rogue said. Wolverine's eyes flicked up to where Latice was watching the scene warily.

"Who's that?" he questioned, equally wary. One set of adnamatium claws slipped out of his left hand, the other held ready.

"Come on, Latice," Bobby called, motioning toward her. Her tail unfurled, and she dropped, turned in midair, and landed on her feet. "This is Latice," he introduced. "Magneto was holding her captive, too. She isn't a mutant, though, she's not from earth. Latice, this is Rogue and Wolverine." Wolverine raked his eyes over her, then gestured impatiently to the door.

"All right, let's go." They ran out the door, and met up with several others. They all looked curiously at Latice, but held their questions. They then maneuvered through Magneto's base and outside to a large, black jet. After a few moments, three others rushed out, and climbed aboard..

"Well," one of them said as the jet lifted of. She was dark-skinned, with long silvery-white hair, and somber blue eyes. (In the comic, they're blue, right?) "You two have a lot of answering to do."

Bobby held up a hand. "We know, Storm, we know, but just a minute before you lecture us." He turned to Rogue.

"Rogue, did you touch Magneto at all?" he asked. She nodded with a grimace. "Taking him out as soon as possible was part of the plan. Then find you two." Bobby and Jubilee exchanged smiles, and he tipped his head to the silent alien next to him, his blue eyes twinkling. "Can you get that arm band off?" he wanted to know. Rogue leaned forward to examine it, and nodded after a moment. Latice, on the other hand, was utterly confused. The brown haired mutant, focusing her power that she 'borrowed' from Magneto, quickly found a seam, undetectable to the human eye. Running her gloved hands along the seam, she pushed out with her magnetic senses and found a catch. Releasing it, the band popped open slightly at the seam.

"There," Rogue said as she felt Magneto's power slip away. She had only held onto him long enough to knock him out. Latice was staring at her arm in disbelief and, to everyone's surprise, tears glistened in her eyes when she looked up. She did not speak, but everyone could see the intense gratefulness shining from her dark eyes.

Turning back to the armband, Latice carefully began prying it away from her flesh. Someone let out an involuntary gasp as they saw the needlelike projections on the underside of the band, but she ignored them. Slowly, carefully, she removed the band completely, and sighed, inwardly happy, as she could feel her power flood back, power she had not felt for over seven years. She did not even notice the blood that flowed from the wounds until someone pressed a clothe onto her arm. She met the strange yellow eyes of a blue-furred mutant next to her. He motioned, and she raised her arm to allow him to bandage it, silently watching. Suddenly, she frowned at him.

"You have a scent like the female called Mystique," she informed him, warily. He looked startled, then sad.

"Ja. Mystique ist meine Mutter." Accepting the explanation, Latice leaned back in her seat, eyes half closed in watchful sleepiness. She saw from his face that he was expecting a totally different reaction, but did not know why. It's not like you could judge a being by his sire…Kami knows that she was nothing like hers.

"So." This came from a man with brown hair, and a strange device over his eyes. "Are you a mutant?" Latice's eyes snapped open, and a growl sounded low in her throat.

_____________  
REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation.

_______________

Chapter Four-

"Ah, sh……oot," Bobby groaned, quickly changing his choice of words when Storm raised a pointed eyebrow at him. "You had to say that, Cyclops."

Cyclops blinked at Bobby, then back at Latice. "I-I'm sorry. I meant no insult."

Jubilee touched Latice's arm cautiously. "He didn't know, Latice. Please don't be mad. It's just that when people see something other than the normal human, they think mutant, not a…an alien."

Latice bared her teeth, but once more settled back in her seat, pinning the mutant leader with her cold dark eyes. "I am not of this disgustingly weak race," she growled, "and don't you ever forget it. I am a Saiyan, a warrior of the Elite class."

"Well, like, you don't have to insult us," a brown haired girl named Kitty mumbled. Latice barely spared her a glance.

"It's your own fault that you are weak. I'm surprised that you were not wiped out by the Ice-jin Empire long ago, or at least sold as slaves."

The X-Men exchanged glances, then Storm spoke up.

"What is this Ice-jin you speak of?" Latice's face darkened, and her hand clenched. "The Ice-jin are a powerful race. King Cold began his empire long ago, and began taking over planets, killing those who resisted him, and enslaving the rest. His sons, Cooler and Frieza expanded his empire even farther, and the three ruled much of the universe, with the exception of the Shiar Empire, and a few outlaying galaxies that no one knows much about anyway. Frieza." Her voice became tight with anger as she hissed his {her? ^_~} name. "Frieza murdered King Vegeta and his mate, then destroyed our planet, and most of the Saiyajin people. The young Prince was forced to work in his army with several others, including my father. I an one other was forced into Cooler's service. We were forced to purge planets, to destroy any opposing life forms, so that the planet could be sold. It was destroy, or be destroyed." Latice was staring at her clenched fists now, and her voice became barely audible. "I lived only with the thought of one day avenging my people."

The rest of the ride was silent, and thoughtful, each mourning the destroyed lives, but silently thankful to be spared this fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, this was really short, but it was necessary for a little background, ya know….thanx for your review, psycho bunny!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation.

_______________

Chapter Five-

Latice stepped from the strange jet they called _Blackbird_ and looked around. They were in some kind of building that held many strange devices, all of which she was surprised to see on this relatively backwards planet. She warily followed the blue creature who smiled gingerly at her and led the way behind Rogue and Wolverine into a small room. The doors swished shut, and Latice was aware of a slight movement. Sexonds later, the doors opened, and they were in a house that contradicted where they had been before. While the previous hallway had been bright and covered in a silver alloy, with many technological devices that would have revolutionized the planet, this hallway was made mostly of wood furnishing and spoke of comfortable wealth.

"I am Nightcrawler, or Kurt Wagner," her companion finally said. "How did you meet Magneto and mein mutter?" Latice eyed him for a moment, aware of the curiosity of the two who accompanied them.

"From the time I was twelve, I was a slave in Cooler's army, a forced purger. For thirty-one years, I worked for him, forced to expand the Ice-jin empire. I lived only with the hope of one day becoming strong enough to kill the tyrant, then avenge my people by killing the murderer Frieza. Another Saiyan, of the first-class, named Tomatou was the only other one that I knew of. My father, the Prince, and a third-class were in Frieza's army.

One day, Cooler summoned me before me." She held up the arm band. "He had this placed on my arm, to suppress my power. I became nearly as helpless as a human." Her voice was now devoid of any emotion. "He raped me then. Nearly killed me. I was taken to the med bay, where I escaped and stole a space pod. I landed here on Earth about seven years ago, and spent two years hiding in the forests and wilderness until Magneto found me. He told me that he could take the arm band off. Like a naïve fool, I trusted him. He kept me locked up." Her fists clenched as her voice seethed with raw fury.

"He will soon learn that to betray a Saiyan has a high price." Nightcrawler gazed at her with large sad eyes, feeling slightly sorry for Magneto and whatever fate she would deal him. It was silent for a long moment, then Rogue spoke up.

"That's strange," she said. "Ah woulda never guessed that ya were that old." Latice's face showed surprise. "I'm not old!" she exclaimed. "I'm barely old enough to even be considered a seasoned warrior!" Nightcrawler gave her a sideways glance. "In Earth standards," he said, "Forty-three ist no young." The Saiyan scowled. "Just because humans have ridiculously small life spans does not mean Saiyans do. I will not reach my prime for another sixty to seventy years from now."

"You're telling' me," Wolverine muttered to himself. She looked at him curiously, and he gave a half-grin, and held up his claws. "Besides these babies, my power is also swift healing. I don't even _know_ how old I am. I can't remember." He tipped his head at her. "How long do ya guys live, anyway?"  
She shrugged. "Usually around 170 to 230 years. And Saiyans do no age physically like humans do. Our hair does not become gray or white, or our movement slow and feeble." Her eyes closed for a brief moment. "One day, when the time has come, I will close my eyes in an eternal sleep, never to wake again." Her eyes popped open once more. "If I am not killed in battle first, of course."

"Do ya'll ever get sick?" Rogue questioned. Latice tipped her head to the side. "It is extremely rare."

By this time, they were entering a large room filled with books and various items strewn about on the chairs, and large oak desk. An elderly man with sparkling, wise blue eyes and no hair sat behind it.

"I hope you don't mind," he said in a deep, soothing voice, "but I have been listening to your conversation. I hope you will tell me more of your people at a later date. I found it absolutely fascinating." He came from behind the desk, and Latice realized that he was paralyzed from the waist down.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier," he said. "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Or less publicly know as, the headquarters for the X-Men."

Latice bowed. "I am Latice, of the House of Nappa, warrior sworn to the royal house of Vegeta-sei."

"I had heard that all the Saiyans were destroyed," the Professor said, leaning back in his hover chair. "Apparently, Lilandra was incorrect." Latice pursed her lips. 

"I fear there are not many Saiyans left," she said. Then her voice bacam curious. "You spoke of Lilandra. The Empress of the Shiar Empire?"

"That is correct."

"Are you, then, the human that fought Lucifer?" Xavier nodded. "Yes. That was how I lost the use of my legs." His eyes twinkled. "I didn't realized I was famous."

"Such courage does not go unnoticed," Latice said, fighting a smile. They turned as the door opened.

"Ah, Cyclops, Storm, Jean," he said. "Just in time." He turned to the blue fuzzy mutant. "Kurt, can you take our guest and show her a room. There is an empty one next to Kitty's and Rogue's."

"Ja," he answered, then offered Latice is three-fingered hand. She raised an eyebrow, but placed hers on top of it anyway. In a *POOF* of sulfuric odor, he bamfed out of the room.

"You can teleport," Latice said, after getting over her surprise at being in a totally different room. "Ja," he replied. "If you should need anything, fraulein, just ask anyone you see." Then, he disappeared.

Latice blinked, then crossed over to the bed, pulling off her shoulder guards. Right now, she didn't care. She wanted sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

R&R!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation.

_______________

Chapter Six-

Latice's eyes snapped open and she sprang to her feet and into the shadows near the wall. The curtains of the sliding door that led to the balcony outside shifted as a silhouette slipped inside. Moving silently, the Saiyan warrioress crept up behind the figure. The spicy sweet scent that reached her nostrils made her realize that it was a man. Springing in an eerily similar manner to a cat, Latice spun the man around and pinned him to the ground. She found herself looking into startled red on black eyes set in a handsome chiseled face.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle," he said in a thickly accented voice. "I did not realize dat dis room was occupied."

"Who are you?" she demanded. He smiled charmingly. "Mon name is Remy LeBeau. Also called Gambit, whichever you prefer. You must be de fille dey rescued from Magneto, non?"

"Fille?" she asked as she shifted off him warily. "Girl," he explained sitting up. She eyed him briefly, then rose to her feet, Remy following suit. Although she couldn't help but like his cheery mannerisms, she scowled darkly.

"In the future, it would probably be to your best interest to use a different entrance to this place. I might not be so forgiving later. You interrupted my sleep. Now get out."

Remy grinned and gave her a sweeping bow. "I don' know, cher," he said, with an apologetic shrug. "I mi' not be able to resist. Yo' welcome is so…charming." Latice bared her teeth at him, and he left the room with a quiet chuckle.

"Bon nuit, mon petit."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning dawned gray and cloudy, a light drizzle sprinkling the world. Latice lounged in a chair at the table with Logan and Scott. Ororo was carrying food in from the kitchen.

"You're gonna need more than that, 'Ro," Bobby said, as he entered the room. "Latice eats a lot."

"And don't give her any cooked meat," Jubilee said, sitting next to Logan and giving him a smile in greeting. "'_It ruins the flavor._'"

Latice raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Are you mocking me, weaklings?" Immediately, the two had on angelic, innocent faces.

"Who?"

"Us?"

About half an hour later, everyone was eating. They all expressed amazement at the fact that they had actually found someone with a bigger appetite than Kurt. She merely shrugged. "If you think I eat a lot," she commented, "You should see a Saiyan _male_ eat."

Suddenly Scott looked up with a scowl.

"Where's Remy?" he demanded. Rogue gave a grin. "Ya know that swamp rat ain't no mornin' bird, sugah." Scott sighed. "I suppose I have to go wake him up."

Latice rose to her feet with an evil grin. "Allow me," she said. "I owe him." The others looked at her in surprise.

"You know him?" Jean asked. Latice answered as she left the room, using her sensitive sense of smell to locate the sleeping Cajun. "Oh, we…met, last night."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Smooth and silently as a panther, Ltice crept into the sleeping mutant's room. With a growl, she made a flying leap and pounced onto him. He tried to shoot up in surprise, but only succeeded in knocking them both off the bed. Latice flipped to make sure she had him pinned to the ground. When Remy's eyes focused on the intruder, his head flopped to the floor with a thud. He groaned.

"Uhhh… petit, what de hell ya doin'?"

"Time to get up, human," she said unsympathetically. "You humans sleep too much. I've been up for hours."

"Go 'way," he begged sleepily and shut his eyes. Rising to her feet, Latice easily picked him up by the throat and stalked out the room, and down the stairs. Remy's eyes had flared open, and when she opened the back door, he grabbed her hand.

"A'right, cher, you win! Jus' don---AHH!" Without warning, the Saiyan woman deposited him outside in the freezing rain, much to the amusement of the others who sat at the table. He sputtered, and leapt to his feet, shivering, as he was wearing only a pair of black boxers.

"Woman, what you do dat fo'?" he demanded. She crossed her arms with a smirk. 

"Just a little warning for future reference. When I tell you to get up, then you had better take heed." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He did so and ran up the stairs and out of sight, muttering in French under his breath.

_Heh, heh, heh…_

_______________

R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Latice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men or DragonballZ…they are property of Marvel, A. Toriyama, and Funimation, yada yada yada…

_______________

Chapter Seven-

Latice spent the rest of the day conversing with Professor Xavier. For the first time in her life, she felt herself opening up to this strange, understanding human. She didn't know why, but her instincts told her that he could be trusted.

They talked about her life as a child, before Cooler, about her family. Her father Nappa, the prince Vegeta's bodyguard, was also the brother of the Queen. She spoke of her intense training, Saiyan traditions, and folklore. Eventually, they moved on to the Ice-jin Empire and the things she had done as a member of Cooler's army. She was surprised at the calmness in which the old human accepted the fact that she had literally killed millions.

"By the way," the Professor said as they finished the lunch that Ororo had kindly brought up to his office, "I understand that there is a slight -- shall we say?-- problem in regard to your tail and the moon."

Latice eyed him warily.

"If I did transform, I would not go on a rampage, if that is what you are referring to," she said cautiously. "I have enough control to keep my head." Before he could reply, the door opened and Wolverine came in.

"Hey, Chuck," he said, after nodding in Latice's direction. " 'Ro wants at know if ya need anything at the store. She's makin' me go along as a bag carrier." The telepath laughed and shook his head.

"No, but do you need anything, Latice?" he questioned. Logan interrupted.

"That's another thing. She says if you two are thru up here, then she wants Latice to go with her, 'cuz she needs new clothes. Running around like that'll attract too much attention."

"What is wrong with my clothing?" she demanded, slightly miffed, looking down at herself. Logan took the opportunity to look as well, admiring the lithe, powerful body in skintight armor. The bottom part was a dark royal blue, and the top was white. Her trim waist was exposed on either side, and strange writing decorated the golden armor. She wore white wrist gloves, and white boots that stopped midway up her calves. Simply, small golden hoops hung from her ears.

"Hey, don't yell at me," he growled defensively. "I'm just the messenger."

"I'm afraid that Ororo is correct," Xavier put in smoothly, obviously trying not to smile. "Your clothes will stand out, and it's sad to say that most people do not accept the unusual, and are afraid. The majority do not even realize that there is even life outside of Earth."

"That's absolutely ridiculous," she scoffed.

"Yeah, well, that don't mater much, especially when Storm gets an idea in her head," Logan said. "Believe me, you don't wanna mess with her."

Latice raised an eyebrow, and this time the Professor did not bother hiding his smile.

"Ororo's mutation allows her to control the weather, to some degree," he explained. "She can also use the wind to fly."

"I could still break her neck without even trying," Latice muttered, but she rose to her feet.

A few moments later, the Saiyan warrioress found herself riding in Ororo's candy apple red 2000 convertible Mustang. She sat in the back, eyes closed, allowing the wind to rush through her long, reddish-black hair. Storm smiled to herself when she saw Logan eying the woman through the mirror. He needed someone who could keep him in line.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What kind of ridiculous clothing is this?" Latice demanded, holding up the white sundress in disgust. "It would constrict any movement, and would never last in a fight." The former goddess of storm sighed.

"It is not clothes for fighting. You can use you armour if you ever need to fight. This dress is for relaxing around the house, or sitting in the sun. Simple things."

Latice still looked doubtful, but didn't argue anymore. Although she made it quite clear that she thought all the clothes Ororo bought her was ridiculous, she complied without a word. At least, until they reached Victoria's Secrets.

"What the hell is this?!" Latice demanded, staring at the undergarments Ororo had handed her. She looked at them thoughtfully, then nodded, switching the brands. "You're right," she said. "That looks a bit uncomfortable." Latice bared her teeth in exasperation. "What. Is. It. For?" she snapped though clenched teeth. Logan choked from where he was sulking in the corner after the weather witch had made him come in. Impatiently, Storm showed Latice the picture on the hanger.

"It keeps your breasts from sagging, for one," she hissed. "Maybe you don't need it with your armour, but you definitely will need it with your new clothes.

Finally, two hours later, the three pulled up into the mansion's driveway. Latice, nerves on edge and desperately trying to keep from blowing the entire mall off the face of the planet, grabbed all her things and levitated to the balcony outside her room. The other two were startled, but proceeded to carry the rest of the bags into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Latice frowned at the strange knobs on the wall in the shower. Previously, with Magneto, she had simply raised her ki, which burned off any impurities. Now, Ororo had told her to shower and change into her new clothes. But the Saiyan had never seen showers like this, as all of the ones on Cooler's ship were automatic, and usually group showers. One side of the large room had showerheads, and the other was where you left your clothes. Simple.

Grasping one of the knobs, she twisted. Scalding hot water shot down, burning Latice. With a curse, she leapt out of the way, and glared at the pouring water. Twisting the knob again to shut it off, she examined her left arm, side, and leg. They were a bit red, but otherwise fine. Throwing open the door, she moved through her chamber and into the hallway. Delicately sniffing the air, she realized with a frown that she was alone in the house. She vaguely recalled Ororo saying something about the Professor and a meeting…

A husky, almost animalistic scent caught her nose, and she concentrated. It was the male, Wolverine. Logan. Whatever.

She made her way through the house, following the scent, and finally found him in a room with a variety of transportation devices. He lay halfway underneath one of them, as she could only see his legs and an occasional hand that switched various tools. His shirt was draped across a bench nearby.

Latice stepped between two vehicles and kicked at his legs. He made a surprised noise, then slide out from under the car, wiping his hands on a greasy rag. When he caught sight of her, his eyes widened and he froze. She stood scowling at him, arms crossed and wondered what his problem was. After a few seconds, Logan jumped to his feet, with a scowl to match hers.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Rather then answer, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back through the house to her room. Too stunned to resist, he dumbly followed. When they reached her bathroom, she released him.

"Turn it on," she demanded. He looked at the shower, and a lazy grin slowly slid over his face. With a chuckle, he motioned for her to come closer to the shower.

"All right, Minx," he said, shaking his head. Pointing to one knob, he looked at her. "That one's hot, and this one's cold." Twisting both on, he adjusted them after feeling the water.

"That all right for you, Minx?" he questioned. Latice felt the water, then nodded.

"It will suffice."

He eyed her a bit doubtfully. "You sure? I can make it hotter 'r colder." She studied him for a moment, then tipped her head.

"A bit warmer then." He adjusted it and she nodded. Rising off the edge of the tub, Logan stretched. He started to leave, when Latice's quiet voice made him turn.

"What's a minx?" He grinned. 

"It's a wild cat. I'll show you a picture some time." He gave her a look-over, eyes appreciative. "By the way, no more runnin' around naked, ya hear? While it's a great view, it ain't something ya do around here, not with humans, anyway." He quickly exited the room, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Saiyan.

_______________

What do ya know, I finally updated! Review!!!


End file.
